


Have you ever spoken up when you saw something going on that was wrong?

by theonewiththeredhood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fistfight, HS!AU, Not Beta Read, Other, SO, So that's a thing, Unbeta'd, agender!Castiel, and mentions of a knife fight, be safe readers, high school!au, nonbinary!Sam Winchester (mentioned), there is a fight, trans!Dean Winchester - Freeform, transman!Dean Winchester, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeredhood/pseuds/theonewiththeredhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of those prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever spoken up when you saw something going on that was wrong?

     Dean hadn’t seen a fight this brutal since freshman year when two upperclassmen had decided to have a knife fight in the lunch room.  He didn’t think what he was watching now, some kid spitting in the face of some gangly reject with black and blue hair and bruises under his eyes, was nearly as stupid.  He didn’t think it was all too great, either.

     The bigger guy punched the kid in the face again, causing his head to smack back into the lockers, but the guy simply sent his foot flying up straight into his balls.  Dean winced in sympathy pain, but the fight seemed pretty unfair.  That gangly kid couldn’t be able to take on that big guy.

     “Hey, jackass!  Leave the kid alone!” Dean had started to push forward, meaning to put himself between the two boys when the leaner one, the one Dean had thought was helpless, punched the other kid hard enough in the face to lay him out cold.

     Dean stopped, staring at the kid on the floor before noticing that teachers were all ready making their way from their classes.  Dean swooped in, wrapping his arm around the kid’s shoulders, “Come on, kid.  I’m not letting you get in trouble for this.”

     Castiel stiffly followed with him, shocked with themselves that they’d managed to fight back.

     “What’s your name, kid?” Dean asked after he’d gotten them into a hidden stairwell without cameras.

     “Castiel.” They nodded, running a hand through their thick, black hair with blue highlights.

     Dean’s eyes widened, brows shooting up his forehead.  “You’re a girl?”

     Castiel narrowed their eyes, looking wounded.  “Are you?” they spat back.

     Dean faltered for a minute, flinching.  “Shit, sorry, man.  I thought I was the only one.”

     Castiel wiped at their face with their sleeves, getting their attackers spit off their face. “You might be.  I’m not trans.”

     Dean paused for a moment, “So… you’re what?”

     Castiel looked up at him. “I’m nonbinary.  I’m neither.”

     Dean smiled, clapping Cas’s shoulder.  He knew a bit about nonbinary genders from his sib Sam. “You’re rocking the whole andro thing.  I, uh, I thought you were a guy.”

     Castiel smiled a bit, licking their split lip.  The other guy had gotten a few punches in before Castiel had decked him.  “Yeah.  That’s the point.”

     Dean smiled, “You’re a cool kid.  Why was that kid picking on you?”

     Castiel rolled their eyes, getting out their phone to check their appearance.  “Total Neanderthal.  My gender confused him.  Someone with broad shoulders like me should clearly be a guy right?  But with a voice like this, most people can tell I’m dfab.”

     Dean nodded, “Yeah...”  He knew how that felt.  No matter how hard he tried, he always felt that he sounded feminine.

     Castiel sighed before stretching and coughing away from Dean while the bell rang signaling the end of passing period.   “It’s been a while.” They explained with a shrug when Dean gave them a confused look.

     “You have a binder?” He asked, surprised and a little jealous.

     Castiel nodded, “My family’s really supportive.”

     Dean smiled, “That’s good.”

     Castiel looked Dean over.  “Does your parents know?”

     Dean nodded.  “Dad, yeah.  He was pissed that I said I was trans, but he also wanted two sons so…”  Dean shook his head, “Parents are weird.”

     Castiel nodded, noticing that Dean hadn’t brought up his mom but not bringing it up.  Suddenly, they stuck out their hand for Dean to shake.  “Proper introductions!  I’m Castiel Milton.  And you are?”

     “Dean Winchester.”  He answered with a smile, shaking Castiel’s hand.

     Castiel smiled, “It’s nice to meet you.  Want to cut the next class and talk about books?”

     Dean shrugged, “Sounds good to me.”

     Castiel grinned, readjusting their bag on their back.  “Let’s sit at the bottom of the stairs.”

     Dean nodded, heading down to the bottom of the stairs and throwing off his bag.  He got out a thick tome that was worn with age.

     Castiel ran down the stairs, blue eyes dark with interest, “What’s that?”

     Dean smiled, “It’s a book from my house.  Dad has all these books about folk lore and shit.  It’s pretty interesting.  I’m not very far into it.  It’s pretty dense, but I find it enjoyable.”

     Castiel smiled, pulling out a Carver Edlund book from their bag.  “Ever read these?  They’re pretty good.  About siblings, a trans guy named Dane and a nonbinary younger sibling named Sal that kill a bunch of shit.  Miraculous.”

     Dean’s smile grew to a grin, and he pulled the book from their hands.  Castiel was offended for a moment before they realized Dean was just looking at it and going to give it back.

     Dean glanced at the cover before skimming over the back.  “I haven’t read this one.  Do you know if there’s an order?  If there is, I don’t think I read them right.  I read these with my baby sib Sam all the time.  Ze loves these.”

     Castiel’s eyes lit up, “Cool!  I use—I use they/them.”

     Dean smiled, “That’s cool to know.  Thanks for sharing.”  Dean handed back the book.  “This series actually helped Sam figure out zir gender.”

     Castiel hummed, “So… do you want to hang out after school?”

     Dean’s lips pulled up at the corners. “Yeah! Sounds good to me.”


End file.
